totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
32. Myślałeś, że to koniec?
Po odklejeniu… Chris: No nareszcie! Nigdy nie wpadnę już na taki głupi pomysł! Katerine: No raczej! Matt: Możemy już zacząć zadanie?! Trochę zimno mi się już robi! Chris: Racja. Możecie już zaczynać! Katerine: Cóż za entuzjazm! Odchodzą. Lindsay: Ciekawe ile będą szukali tych breloczków. Chris: Góra 2 dni. Heather: Ogłupiałeś już do reszty, Chris? Vanessa: Co krzyczysz? Niech się trochę pomęczą! W końcu to finał. Heather: W sumie to masz rację! Hehe Matt: Breloczki! Szukajcie breloczków! Co niedługo będziemy musieli szukać?! Bieliznę z podobiznami przegranych?! Katerine: Vanessa, mam! Heather, mam! Lindsay, mam! Vanessa... Zaraz, zaraz! Znów Vanessa? I Heather?! I Lindsay?!?! A gdzie reszta?!?!?!?! (Dzień później) Katie: A jak im się coś stało?! Sadie: Może zamarzli na śmierć?! Chris: Nie wygadujcie bzdur! Nic im pewnie nie jest! Czy, aby na pewno? Matt: Ale jestem głodny! Dobrze, że poszedłem do swojego pokoju na noc. Katerine: Ciepło tu u ciebie! Matt: Katerine?! Co ty tu robisz? Katerine: Zachciało mi się spać i przyszłam tu za tobą! Matt: Fajnie! Dobra, tylko, że ja... Biegnę po wygraną!!! Katerine: Wracaj tu! Chris: Dobra, gdzie ta kawa?! Zaraz padnę ze zmęczenia! Lai Chi: Wypiłeś już 3! Chris: To daj mi 4! Lai Chi: Proszę!!! Wylewa mu ją na głowę. Chris: Taa... świetnie! Matt: Yes! Jestem pierwszy! Chris: I co z tego? Matt: Wygrałem już? Chris: To by było za proste! A to był Etap 1: Poniżanie finalistów! Katerine: Wpadnę zaraz w furię! Że niby, co?! Poniżanie?! Ja ci zaraz zrobię poniżanie! Wszyscy chowają się, gdziekolwiek tylko mogą. Katerine: Nie bójcie się! Już ochłonęłam! Matt: Takiej cię nie znałem! Katerine: Moja cierpliwość już wysiadła! Chris: Ok? Dobra, zacznijmy już te prawdziwe zadania! Katerine: Czas najwyższy! Chris: Spoko! Żeby was już nie wkurzać, aż nadto będziecie musieli tylko przebiec 10 kilometrową trasę! Matt: Czy ja ci wyglądam na sportowca?! Chris: Mało mnie to obchodzi! Trasa będzie specjalnie odgrodzona, żebyście się nie zgubili! Będzie wiodła przez szkołę, boczne wyjście, cały teren wokół szkoły oraz prostą do nas! Katerine: Myślałam, że będzie gorzej! Chris: Dodam tylko, że w ciągu całej trasy przegrani będą was zatrzymywać i zadawać pytania związane z całym sezonem. Za dobre otrzymujecie punkt, za złe musicie cofnąć się o etap do tyłu, czyli do poprzedniej osoby, która zadawała wam pytanie. Rozumiecie? Matt: Jako tako. Chris: No to do roboty! Katerine: Może najpierw dałbyś się nam ubrać?! Chris: Nie ma potrzeby. Ten strój jest w sam raz na bieg! A poza tym, spójrzcie jaka piękna pogoda! Nagle zaczyna mocno padać. Chris: Oto, już nie miejcie do mnie pretensji! Biegnijcie... JUŻ!!! Rozpoczynają bieg. Heather: Daję 100 dolców na Matta! Vanessa: Haha. On nawet kilometra nie przebiegnie! Philip: Czyli jednak jesteś po czyjejś stronie? Vanessa: Nie! tylko wiem, że to Katerine wygra! Heather: No to się załóż ze mną? Zobaczymy kto będzie miał rację! Vanessa: O co? Heather: W ciągu roku nie weźmiesz udziału w żadnej Totalnej Porażce oraz ty zapłacisz mi 500 dolców! Vanessa: Ostro, ale zgadzam się! Jeśli ja wygram to ty dasz mi 500 $ oraz zapłacisz mi za SPA! Heather i Vanessa: Zgoda! Podają sobie ręce. Pauline: Niezły zakład! Ale i tak wiem kto wygra! Lindsay: Kto? Pauline: Chwilka... zapomniałam! Kurczę! Znowu! Gwen: Dlaczego kamery nic nie pokazują?! Chris: Ponieważ nie idą za nimi! Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Zażyczyli sobie, żeby nikt ich nie widział już w bieliźnie! Megan: CO za głupota! I co teraz będziemy robić?! Chris: Wyjaśnimy sobie w tym czasie parę spraw! Alexander: Jakich spraw? Chris: Na początek porozmawiamy sobie o oszustwa w programie! Heather, Natalie oraz Vanessa! Heather: Ja już tak mam, że muszę oszukiwać! Chris: Przyznała się! Hehe Heather: Kurczę! Chris: Natalie, jak mogłas? Natalie: Mam to po tobie! Chris: Pozostawmy to bez komentarza! Vanessa, mamy nagrania jak sfałszowałaś głosy! Vanessa: I? Zrobisz mi coś?! Chris: Nie, ale jeśli trzeba to będziesz płacić! Hehe Vanessa: Wybij to sobie z głowy! Chris: Ok! Teraz miłosna część programu! Heather: Tylko nie to! Chris: Nasz finalistka ma 2 kochanków! Trent: Ja jestem jej chłopakiem! Kto jeszcze? Chris: Alexander? Alexander: Nie! Kiedyś tak, ale teraz kocham już kogoś innego! Chris: Uuu... Alexander: O co ci chodzi?! Chris: Nic, nic! Jak tam Bridgette? Nadal kochacie się z Geoffem? Bridgette: Tak! (całus) Geoff: Nigdy od siebie nie odjedziemy! (drugi całus) Chris: Aha. Dlaczego Pauline nie przyznajesz się, że chodzisz z Christopherem? Pauline: A muszę? Chris: Nie, bo my już to wiemy! Pauline: Aha, to spoko! Julie: Patrzcie, wychodzi słońce! Leshawna: Kocham taką pogodę! A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest ta meta? Chris: Tutaj, jeden z nich przebiegnie przez tą płachtę, która jest metą! Leshawna: Fajnie! Julie patrzy przez szczelinę w płachcie, czy ktoś nie biegnie. Okazuje się, że widzi sylwetkę ciała przypominającą Katerine. Julie: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Katerine nie może wygrać! Po tym co mi zrobiła! Philip: Co tam tak patrzysz? Julie: Nic! Tam nic nie ma! Nadal patrzy, że ktoś biegnie i kiedy zbliża się przy samej mecie... rzuca się na niego. ?: Co ty robisz?! Muszę wygrać! Dajcie mi wygrać! Grrrr.... Chris: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Julie: Trzymam Katerine! Katerine (wbiega): Wygrałam? Wygrałam!!! Yeah! Ale fajnie! Iiiii!!! Philip: Julie, uspokój się! Julie: Nigdy! Ona nie może wygrać! Katerine: Kto nie może wygrać? Julie otwiera buzię i patrzy na nią. Zdejmuje płachtę z "Katerine". Matt: Ty idiotko!!! COŚ TY ZROBIŁA?!?!?!? MOGŁEM WYGRAĆ!!!!! Julie: O k***a! Co ja narobiłam! Katerine: To znaczy, że wygrałam dzięki Julie? Czyli jednak nie jesteś na mnie zła za to?! Wiedziałam, że będziemy przyjaciółkami do końca! Przytula ją, a ta cały czas ma otwartą buzię. Matt: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! NIE DARUJĘ WAM WSZYSTKIM TEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO JA POWINIENEM WYGRAĆ!!!!!!!! ROZUMIECIE?!?!!?!? JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Uspokój się! Przegrałeś i musisz się pogodzić z przegraną! Matt: Nie! Nie! NIE!!!!! Chris: Lai Chi, powiedz Kamerzyście, żeby skończył już filmować, bo robi się gorąco! Kamera zaczyna sie powoli trząść później co raz mocniej i mocniej, aż w końcu ekran robi się czerwony. Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości